Dont Open It
by Potter-otter14
Summary: There's something horribly wrong with time. Someone was let out with the smell of revenge. If anything don't scream. Don't open it or they will know. Continues after Missing. T for language and violence.
1. It's All Spacey-Wacy

**Authors Notes: Okay after much consideration, I decided to do something off of the previous one-shot I wrote **_Missing_** and some stuff that's been released about the 50****th****. **_**Allons-y**_**. This chapter has also been rewritten.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters**

* * *

_Chapter 1: It's All Spacy-Wacy_

The TARDIS hung at a slight tilt above the square. Clara leveled herself so she could help the Doctor back into it to his reluctance. When he got his footing back he shut the door and went to the control panel.

"Now if I can just level it to the ground," he mumbled.

"Doctor, we're on top of a very populated crowd!" Clara protested.

"They won't notice a thing."

The Doctor of course was busy rambling about how much of a genius he was for landing spot on in the square.

"Clara," the Doctor said.

"Hm…yes," Clara said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said there's something odd going on. Like a paradox or something."  
"Why..why would you say that?"

"I don't know just feels that way."

\/\/

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS. Suit was in check, along with his screwdriver, always needed the screwdriver. About this time it was apparently the medieval times. A large castle sat ahead but a village and spaced out festival was going on. He had nothing going on except a death date over his head but that could wait so he walked over to the festival.

Music played loudly around. Elizabethan age he supposed judging by the attire around.

"_Doctor,"_ he heard a familiar voice echo.

He looked around. Rose, his lovely Rose, she stood farther out looking almost like a ghost.

"Rose!" he shouted.

She waved over to him. He ran over to her. She had come back! She'd come back! He pushed through the crowds of people running to her. She smirked running over to the castle where the gate was drawn down. Why was she doing this? Then there was a loud scream.

The Doctor had reached the gate but saw a lavishly dressed woman and guard get attacked by a Zygon. He pushed it into the moat where he presumed it drowned.

"Why thank you kind sir for saving my life," she said.

He looked at her taking a few steps back. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red and her dress seemed to made of pure gold.

"Queen—Queen Elizabeth," he sputtered.

"I'm not queen yet, it is of course my coronation today," she smiled.

"I should-get going."  
"Nonsense! You can walk with me to the festival ahead where I'll be crowned.

Her guards glared at him as if to challenge him.

"Oh alright," he said.

She beamed as he stood next to her as they continued on. How he saw Rose didn't make sense. Probably just figures of his imagine he guessed. Of course there was Queen Elizabeth. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yes I did decide to rewrite this as I wasn't too fond of it before. Sorry its short but oh well it's a chapter with more to come. I'm also not sorry that 10 and 11 didn't meet yet because they will meet in due time. **


	2. It's a Deep Machine

**Authors Notes: If you haven't already seen the previous chapter has been rewritten. I have been busy over the summer mostly so I hadn't had time to work as much as I'd like on this. I've also written this a few times before deciding I liked this. So onto chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2: It's a Deep Machine_

The Doctor watched the coronation and the crowd roar into applause. If only Rose could see this. If only he didn't have to die soon enough. Again Queen Elizabeth insisted he attend her ball later that evening. Not wanting to get on her bad side he agreed he would attend.

\/\/

The next day when the Doctor came over he was insisting on taking Clara to a planet somewhere in the Wolf Galaxy. Clara retorted saying she just wanted lunch instead on Earth. Reluctantly he Doctor agreed as they walked over to where a mall was. Across the street a shop gleamed like new. They settled for a small restaurant nearby called Omega to the Doctors dismay.

"The shop across the street over there used to be Henriks. I used to go there all the time with my mum when I was little," Clara said before taking a sip of her soda.

The Doctor fiddled with his straw nervously. Clara tugged at the sleeves of her red jacket as she noticed it was slightly chillier in the restaurant. She looked out the window to notice it was lightly drizzling.

"Is that a new jacket?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd take it out," Clara shrugged.

It was a while later after they ate when Clara went to the lavatory before they left. She was washing her hands when she noticed someone had written BAD WOLF in the corner of the mirror.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor asked when she came out.

"There was this writing on the mirror. Nothing I suppose," Clara replied.

"What did it say?"

"Bad Wolf. Silly right?"

He grabbed her hand as they darted out of the restaurant to the TARDIS. A woman wearing a large trench coat and multicolored scarf stroked the TARDIS.

"HEY!" the Doctor shouted.

She looked over and smiled. Large glasses sat on her nose.

"Doctor!" she shouted excitedly.

"Look could you please move? I need to use this police box and I don't have much time to stall," he said annoyed.

Sighing she walked away.

"Doctor that wasn't very nice," Clara said.

"I'm the Doctor, Time lord victorious," he said.

Clara pulled a paper off sticking to the TARDIS. Then following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Inquisitive today much? It's an eviction notice," Clara smirked.

He snatched the paper out of her hand nearly giving her a paper cut. She'd check later if she had one with hand sanitizer.

"I'M BEING EVICTED! THIS IS MY TARDIS OKAY! YOU CAN'T JUST EVICT ME! I'M A BLOODY TIME LORD!" he shouted angrily.

"You're really off right now Doctor. Keep that up and your next regeneration will be a sailor swearing old guy."

He glared at her while she only laughed. The Doctor walked over to one of the computer like screens pressing buttons and not.

"Cybermen," he sneered annoyed.

Clara walked over to see a recording of an earlier news cast.

"But I thought we got rid of the cybermen? On that one planet," Clara said confused.

"They're never gone. Now we have to go and stop them what not," the Doctor said.

Flipping up a lever the TARDIS made its usual whoosing sound. When it stopped Clara walked out but quickly ran back inside the TARDIS noticing they'd stepped into the middle of a battle scene.

"Oi! Wait for me next time!" the Doctor snapped.

"You parked us in the middle of a bloody fight. YOU PARKED US IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY FIGHT HOW WAS I TO KNOW!" Clara shouted.

The two ran outside together. There were cybermen and UNIT members fighting each other. One of the cybermen noticed the Doctor.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" it screamed.

The cybermen ran into a lower tunnel. A woman with short blonde hair noticed them. Her face aged from the wind and her eyes cold.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"This is Clara and I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Doctor! It's you! You're so young!"  
He shrugged.

"We've just been fighting cybermen for an hour or something like that," she said.

"Oh and Clara this is Kate, or Tiger," the Doctor added quickly.

Clara waved before putting her hand down.

"And your TARDIS is over there I suppose," Kate said.

"Yes. Deep Machine she is," the Doctor smirked.

The woman from earlier ran over.

"Omeag you were supposed to be helping Martha at Head Quarters," Kate snapped.

"I know I know. But I heard the Doctor was over and I couldn't resist!" she said exuberantly.

"Martha, Martha Jones I presume?" the Doctor said.

"Same one Doctor," Kate said.

"I'm Leslie by the way," Omega added.

Leslie was nearly jumping from excitement.

"Pardon her, she's a big fan or Whooligan if you please," Kate said rolling her eyes.

"I've done a ton of research on you, Doctor! The TARDIS, different versions of you it's all magnificent!" Leslie said quickly.

His eyes widened.

"Do you think it's okay if we leave?" he whispered to Clara.

She glared lightly punching his arm.

"Do you by chance have any high power alien technology to use against the cybermen?" Clara said.

"Access to Torchwood from UNIT was severed years ago," Kate said.

"We'd have to reach Captain Jack Harkness but we can't get ahold of him or Ianto," Leslie piped up.

The Doctor looked at Clara as if to ask if she was serious. She shrugged for the attempt.

"I'd say to try to reach Torchwood or at least try to seal the cybermen inside of a building or something they can't get out of," the Doctor suggested.

"Will do Doctor," Kate said.

With that the Doctor and Clara left the small troop of UNIT soldiers.

\/\/

The Doctor adjusted his hair slightly not much. Queen Elizabeth walked around the ballroom greeting guests before she walked over to him.

"Splendid ball isn't it?" she asked.

"Very much your majesty," he said.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"Well thank you again for saving my life Doctor."

\/\/

Clara and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. The sky was dark and a large wall was in front a distance away.

"Get back into the TARDIS Clara," the Doctor commanded.

She could hear music playing faintly behind the wall.

"Can't I just explore? Please Doctor. Come with me," Clara smiled.

"Elizabethan age, I never hear the end of it," he sighed.

The two walked over to a lit castle ahead. He ran ahead.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted.

He tripped over a rock. The sleeve of his coat had a rip in a line. Blood seeped through.

"Doctor," Clara said.

"I'm alright Clara. Get me that stick over there," he said.

Clara ran over to grab a large stick giving it to the Doctor helping him up. He limped using the stick as a cane.

"We should really get you some help," Clara said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I suspect there's a party going on, someone will help us," the Doctor said.

**Authors Notes: I'm probably going to post the next chapter in a week or so. Really depends. Anyways R&R please:) **


End file.
